Follow me
by Saviera Azusa
Summary: Sherlock yakin ia tidak pernah bertemu anak ini sebelumnya. Tidak pula John.


Warning: AU, typo, newbie (ga tau aturan ffn mesti gimana, maaf ya)

Guest Star: Jake Bohm dari tv series amerika, TOUCH.

Menyambut season 3 ({ }) yaaayy!

* * *

Sherlock berusaha menahan agar ia tidak tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Itu semua benar."

"Apa?"

"Segala sesuatu yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku menciptakan… Moriarty."

"Mengapa kau mengatakan ini?"

Mulutnya terasa pahit dengan apa yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya. Ia tidak bisa. Tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

Demi John.

"Aku palsu."

* * *

Sherlock **© BBC One**

Mark Gattiss and Steven Moffat

Original Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

Sherlock terbangun tiba-tiba. Napasnya memburu seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang memompa tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat menyesakkan jiwanya yang menyedihkan. Matanya yang kelabu mengedarkan pandangan sesaat.

Mycroft berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia menatap adik satu-satunya yang keras kepala dengan wajah penuh kasihan. Ia berdeham berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Tidak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Sherlock memecah suasana.

"Adikku tersayang, Sherlock. Aku menyempatkan diri kemari untuk menjengukmu."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pawai presiden di kedutaan Inggris bukan? Kalau begitu ku jawab aku tidak akan ikut denganmu sekeras apapun kau mencobanya." Ucap Sherlock sinis.

Mulut Mycroft yang setengah terbuka kembali terkatup.

Tubuh tegap Mycroft pun berbalik. Pintu menutup dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Sherlock dengan kesunyian yang pekat.

* * *

Sherlock bangkit lalu berjalan ke jendela. Cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat menyapa kulitnya yang pucat. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya terpantul samar di kaca jendela dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Emosi benar-benar unik.

Sungguh.

Betapa kerasnya ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan emosinya namun tubuhnya selalu menghianati. Tangannya yang kurus mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh dari rahangnya yang mendadak mengeras.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Suara deru kehidupan berteriak nyaring di telinganya. Paris terlihat begitu membosankan. Begitu muram. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari London. Begitu mencolok namun ia tak tahu apa yang berbeda.

Di bawahnya terdapat orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan wajah muram terterpa angin musim dingin. Matanya mulai menelusuri orang-orang itu seperti biasa untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa otaknya masih bekerja.

Ia sebenarnya membenci hal ini.

Berdiam diri bersembunyi seperti pengecut. Jika bisa meledak, otaknya mungkin sudah tercerai berai. Sudah lama ia menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat menonjol dan itu begitu menyiksa otaknya.

Tak lama pandangannya terjatuh pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal yang mirip dengannya berdiri di seberang jalan penuh orang berlalu lalang. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha mengobservasi anak itu. Orang Amerika tetapi bukan Amerika. Italia? Rusia? Sherlock mendadak bingung.

Ia tidak bisa.

Mengapa?

Apakah otaknya sudah mulai tumpul?

Ia menatap orang yang ada di sebelah anak itu. Wanita muda. Irish, namun cukup mahir berbahasa prancis. Bajunya mengindikasi bahwa ia bekerja di media namun rambutnya begitu tak terurus. Tangannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya imajinatif. Tetapi gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak biasa berdiri di depan umum. Mulutnya mengoceh dan wajahnya terlihat tertekan. Jelas ia menghadapi deadline berkepanjangan bila dilihat dari kerutan di sudut matanya. Ditambah lagi lingkaran dibawah matanya yang menetap dalam 3 minggu terakhir. Dengan mudah ia simpulkan bahwa wanita itu penulis.

Matanya kembali tertuju ke anak itu. Anak itu masih terdiam dengan bibirnya yang pucat terkatup rapat. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena ia tertunduk begitu dalam dan matanya menatap tajam ke suatu objek yang tidak bisa dilihat Sherlock.

Sherlock berbalik menuju pintu kamar. Tangannya menyambar mantelnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja penuh obat anti depresi.

Sambil berjalan cepat ia mengutuk dirinya.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa?

* * *

Sherlock membuka pintu depan dengan tidak sabar. Mendadak kaget ketika matanya dengan intens menatap lurus kearah mata anak kecil aneh itu seakan tahu ia akan muncul disana.

Dahinya berkerut dalam.

Sherlock melangkahkan dirinya ke trotoar. Angin menghantam rambut lurusnya yang kepirangan. Mycroft pikir akan bagus melihat Sherlock mengganti gaya rambutnya selagi ia dalam pelarian.

Sherlock protes. Tentu saja.

Namun tidak menolak. Gaya rambutnya telah menjadi trendmark dirinya. Dan namanya sudah cukup terkenal gara-gara sahabatnya selalu menuliskan tentang dirinya ke sebuah blog yang memungkinkan dibaca banyak orang.

Jadi, memang bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?

Anak kecil itu mendadak berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan tumpukkan kecil bibit _Phaleria macrocarpa_. Tangan kecilnya dengan cepat mengambil tanaman itu tanpa di ketahui pemiliknya.

Spontan Sherlock mengejar anak nakal itu dari seberang trotoar.

Anak itu terus berjalan cepat. Rambutnya yang keriting kecokelatan berkibar selagi tubuh kurusnya meliuk-liuk menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan sepanjang trotoar.

Sherlock berusaha menyeberang jalan yang amat padat selagi anak itu menaruh bibit tanaman curiannya di depan pintu rumah seseorang dan memencet belnya lalu bersembunyi.

Tak lama seorang pria berjalan putus asa muncul dari sudut jalan menuju rumah itu. Terlihat sangat pucat sambil membawa tas travel besar. Matanya membelalak takjub melihat tanaman itu dan memungutnya. Sedetik kemudian sesosok wanita cantik dengan gaun tidur membuka pintu. Wajahnya terkejut dan pipinya memerah ketika melihat tanaman yang dipegang pria itu.

"Astaga, Tom. Kau berhasil mendapatkan bibitnya. Masuklah. Kau pasti kedinginan. Berani taruhan ia akan bahagia sekali."

Sherlock menatap bingung keduanya.

Disudut matanya melihat anak itu menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Lima belas menit setelah kejadian itu, anak itu kembali mencuri sebuah ponsel milik seorang wanita yang baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk mengantar adik laki-lakinya check-up. Ponsel itu tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja café. Pemiliknya tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sedih menyadari tubuh adiknya yang duduk di seberangnya kian melemah.

Anak itu berjalan ke tengah jalan tanpa peduli dirinya hampir tertabrak mobil SUV yang langsung berhenti mendadak. Ia dengan cepat, hampir tak kasat mata, menaruh ponsel itu di jok belakang supir yang terbuka. Setelah itu anak itu kembali lagi menuju kafe dan memasukinya.

Seorang pria tampan, seorang model sangat mungkin, menepi setelah memaki. Ia turun dari mobilnya cepat-cepat.

Bukan untuk melanjutkan makiannya ke anak itu namun menyadari bahwa ada benda yang bukan miliknya bordering di jok belakang.

"Bukankah ini ponsel Sheeran?" ucapnya setelah melihat ponsel itu.

Ponsel itu masih menjerit memecahkan suara ramai orang yang berlalu lalang.

Wanita muda yang sedang bersedih itu baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya hilang. Ia menoleh panik, sesaat sebelum matanya menatap adiknya menunjuk pria tampan di seberang jalan.

"Edmund? Edmund!"

Wanita itu melambai bersemangat kearah pria itu.

"Sheeran! Mengapa ponselmu ada padaku?" Pria itu berlari menghampirinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Edmund, Sheeran malah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sebentar. Ada apa, Sarah? Oh benarkah? Astaga!" Air mukanya mendadak sumringah. matanya pun berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Edmund.

"Pacar saudara perempuan ibuku menemukan bibit itu. Jamie-ku bisa sembuh!"

Edmund menatapnya tidak percaya. Spontan mereka berdua menangis penuh haru sambil memeluk anak penderita kanker itu.

* * *

Oke. Sekarang Sherlock merasa pusing.

Jelas ini tidak berhubungan, bukan? Tidak mungkin semua ini hanya kebetulan.

Sherlock memasuki café itu. Anak itu terlihat begitu sibuk menuliskan sesuatu diserbet. Sherlock pun segera duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sherlock masih berusaha mendeduksi bocah kurus itu sedetail mungkin namun hasilnya tidak begitu bisa di simpulkan.

Ia hanya tahu bahwa anak itu mungkin hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya. Bajunya tidak cukup bagus untuk ukuran anak seumurannya namun ia terlihat sangat terurus. Orang tua protektif.

Sherlock menatap apa yang ditulis anak itu.

Angka.

Semuanya angka.

Sangat banyak dan membingungkan.

Tidak berurutan namun beberapa deret diulang. Ada beberapa angka yang di coret sembarangan.

Sherlock mulai melihat polanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sebuah wajah seseorang.

Matanya yang tak takut akan apapun, gaya rambutnya yang tertata rapi, dan garis wajahnya yang kaku seperti anggota militer mulai mengingatkan Sherlock pada seseorang.

Tunggu.

Itu John.

John Watson.

Sherlock yakin ia tidak pernah bertemu anak ini sebelumnya. Tidak pula John.

Anak itu mendadak tersenyum. Puas akan apa yang baru ia buat. Sherlock menatap serbet itu bingung.

Tak lama anak itu bangkit berdiri. Kembali berjalan cepat menembus kerumunan orang yang tak henti-hentinya berlalu lalang. Setelah mengantongi serbet itu, dengan cepat Sherlock berlari mengejarnya.

Namun anak itu menghilang entah kemana.

Sedetik kemudian jantungnya serasa berhenti memompa. Napasnya seakan menghilang dari paru-parunya.

Di ujung jalan, seorang penumpang pria turun dari taksi. Tangannya yang kurus menggenggam tas koper besar. Rambutnya kelabu. Wajahnya pucat. Tubuhnya tak lagi gagah seperti dulu.

"John!"

Suara wanita memanggil dari belakang Sherlock.

Orang yang dipanggil John pun menoleh cepat kearahnya. Tepat kedalam mata kelabu Sherlock sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap wanita yang memanggilnya.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan rasa bersalah, Sherlock menangkup bibirnya tidak percaya.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Tunggu, Harry. Aku akan segera kesana." Ucap John sambil berusaha menyeberang jalan penuh kendaraan.

Sekarang Sherlock siap pingsan kapan saja.

* * *

Haloooooo~

Entah saya selalu ngerasa kalau Jake tuh kloningnya Sherlock XD

sama-sama jenius, sama-sama punya rambut kriwil unyu unyu badai, sama-sama attractive :3 (tapi Jake 4 tingkat diatas Sherlock, jelas)

Pengenalan karakter untuk fanfict selanjutnya. Rencananya mau buat yang lebih panjang karena cerita kedua fandom ini bener-bener keren dan sayang kalau ga di kembangin. :D


End file.
